


Ten Weeks

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermione, are you really sure about this?" Harry asked, a slight quiver in his voice which Hermione found incredibly endearing. "You’ll always be my best friend, and we’re about to cross a line here that’s going to change our relationship forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Hermione nervously settled herself back on the bed, never taking her eyes off Harry as he moved toward her. She took a deep breath and allowed her legs to fall open as he positioned himself between her thighs. She blushed, ever so slightly, when he smiled at her even though she was still covered by the sheet.

"Hermione, are you really sure about this?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice, which Hermione found incredibly endearing. "You’ll always be my best friend, and we’re about to cross a line here that’s going to change our relationship forever."

"It’s not going to change our relationship, Harry. We’re still going to be best friends. This just adds a new dimension to things. And yes, I’m very sure. I want it to be you. You and Ron are the only two people in the world I trust this much."

"Is Ron really okay with this, Hermione? You know how jealous he can be."

"This was my choice to make, Harry. It wasn’t up to Ron. He’s probably not going to be too thrilled about anyone doing this, but you’re his best friend, too. He’ll get over it."

"But doesn’t that just make it worse? He’s my best friend, too. The two of you are practically my whole world, and I don’t want this change in our relationship to hurt him, or to hurt how we all are together."

"He’ll be okay, Harry. Ron’s a big boy. He’ll get used to the idea. Now get on with it!" Hermione nudged Harry’s hip playfully with her knee and smiled up at him. "It’s not polite to keep a naked lady waiting, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard and looked Hermione directly in the eyes. She instinctively knew he was searching for any signs of hesitation on her part. Recognizing he still had doubts because of Ron, and maybe even because of Ginny, Hermione grasped the sheet and pulled it away from her body, completely exposing herself to Harry’s gaze.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, earning a giggle from Hermione. It appeared as if he couldn’t help himself then, even though she knew a little voice in his head was probably screaming _‘this is wrong’_ as he allowed himself to look at all the creamy white skin spread before him. 

"Merlin, you really are beautiful, Hermione," he whispered almost reverently, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks.

Hermione smiled at him shyly, whispering her thanks for his compliment.

"You’re really sure?" he asked again as his eyes traveled down the length of her body and settled on the patch of brown curls surrounding the delicate pink lips of her vagina.

"Harry, I want you to do this," Hermione stated softly but firmly, clearly indicating Harry should stop talking and get to work. Her voice betrayed no hint of how her heart was racing at that moment. No one knew she’d entertained fantasies about Harry over the years, almost as often as she’d fantasized about Ron.

Harry bit his lower lip and took a deep breath as if to steady his nerves. He was probably thinking of ways in which Ron was going to kill him over this, unless Ginny got to him first. Still, Hermione had said she wanted it to be him. She’d practically begged him to do it when he’d said no at first. She knew he cared much too much about her to ever deny her anything she really wanted, particularly something this important. In the end, Hermione knew Harry couldn’t abide the thought of her going to anyone else.

Harry gently stroked his index finger through Hermione’s folds until he found her opening, chewing on his lip as he did. She could tell his heart must be pounding by the rapid rhythm of his breathing. He stared into her chocolate eyes, clearly searching for any indication, however slight, that she had changed her mind. 

Hermione gave him an assured smile before lowering her eyes to watch as Harry touched her, and she could sense that he was struggling to ignore the hardness she could see bulging against the zip of his trousers. His expression told her that he felt like a complete heel for reacting to her that way, for being aroused by the sight of his best mate’s girl spread open before him, receptive to his touch. 

Hermione swallowed hard to contain the whimper of pleasure that threatened to escape her lips from the feel of Harry’s hands on her. She knew she had to be careful if she wanted Harry to go through with this, worried as he was about Ron’s reaction. She tried to tell herself that the feeling of Harry’s finger stroking her didn’t excite her, but the moisture she could already feel flooding to her core spoke otherwise.

"Tell me if I do anything that hurts you, Mione," Harry said soothingly, "or if you want me to stop at any time."

She simply nodded, not really trusting herself not to moan from the contact if she allowed herself to open her mouth to speak. 

Slowly, gently, Harry pressed his finger inside Hermione. He appeared surprised by the tightness he felt, but he looked all the more aroused by the feeling of her inner walls caressing him and the unmistakable wetness he felt, wetness that could only mean Hermione was aroused as well. It was obvious Harry was enjoying this, but Hermione could tell he felt like an arse for doing so. 

Harry added a second finger and began to slowly stroke Hermione’s vaginal walls, taking careful note of everything he felt, even though it was plain to see that he was having to fight to maintain his concentration. Hermione was having to fight as well, to not buck against his hand. It felt good to have Harry touch her this way - she’d known that it would and she’d dreamed about it for so long - but she still felt a little twinge of guilt as she thought about Ron.

Harry twisted his wrist and stroked a bit deeper inside, brushing against her cervix with the tips of his fingers. She contained the moan, but couldn’t stop herself from squeezing his fingers. The movement startled Harry and he jerked forward slightly, brushing his erection against the back of Hermione’s thigh, and fresh wetness flooded around his fingers. He looked up and caught her eye, both of them blushing crimson.

The door flew open as Ron burst into the room and surveyed the scene before him. The woman he loved lay naked with her legs spread wantonly before their best mate, whose fingers were buried inside her.

"Damn, Harry! You know if you were anyone else, I’d hex your bollocks off right about now," he said, trying to conceal his crooked grin and sound outraged.

Harry had a "caught" expression on his face, but made a concerted effort not to look unnerved as he continued to probe inside Hermione for a few seconds more before withdrawing his hand from her willing body.

"You’ll both be very happy to know," he said cheekily, "that everything feels really good in there and there’s no reason Hermione won’t have a perfectly normal pregnancy. I’d say she’s about ten weeks along, so you should have a baby by Christmas."

Ron lunged forward and wrapped Harry in a bear hug. 

"Godric, mate, that’s such a relief! I’m so glad you decided to become a Healer after the war because you know everything that happened to Hermione then. There’s no one we’d trust to look after her better than you while she has this baby. Damn, Harry, can you believe I’m going to be a Daddy?" Ron was literally beaming as he pulled back from Harry’s embrace.

"Congratulations, mate! Both of you. This couldn’t be happening to two nicer people, and I’m glad I can be a part of it," Harry said sincerely, trying not to look as Hermione got up and began to dress.

As Ron exited the examining room and held the door for her, Hermione looked back at Harry just in time to catch him adjusting the erection that hadn’t completely faded. She knew Harry loved Ginny, just as much as she loved Ron, in spite of their mutual secret attraction. The next few months were going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.
> 
> PS ... For anyone interested, a sequel to "Ten Weeks" is currently being posted. It's called [Second Trimester](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414870), and can be found by clicking the name.


End file.
